headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Christina Gray
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Tina Gray | film = | franchise = A Nightmare on Elm Street | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = 620 Elm Street, Springwood, Ohio | known relatives = Mrs. Gray (mother) | status = | born = 1969 The film states that Tina is 15-yrs-old at the time of her death. | died = 1984 The timeline of the films is not always consistent. For the sake of consistency, this database assumes that the events in the film take place in the same year in which it was released. | 1st appearance = A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) | final appearance = | actor = Amanda Wyss }} Christina "Tina" Gray is a minor, yet important character featured in the 1984 Wes Craven film A Nightmare on Elm Street. She was played by actress Amanda Wyss. Biography Christina Gray was born in Springwood, Ohio in the year 1969. Like many of the residents of the Elm Street neighborhood during this time, Tina grew up largely unaware of the town's dark history; in particular, an incident that took place several years ago wherein the parents of the town hunted down and murdered a known child killer named Fred Krueger. What no one realized however was that Krueger had found away to avenge himself even from beyond the grave. Though dead, his spirit lived on as a powerful demonic entity that haunted people in their dreams. He took his revenge by preying upon the children of those who killed him. In 1984, Tina Gray began suffering terrible nightmares wherein Krueger, armed with a custom-made razor glove, began stalking her in her dreams. His attacks in the dream world sent ripples into the real world, taking form in small incidental ways, such as slash marks across Tina's night shirt. Tina told her friend Nancy Thompson about the dreams, but did not go into any great detail at the time. When her mother left town to spend a weekend in Vegas with her new boyfriend, Tina asked Nancy to spend the night with her. Nancy came over with her boyfriend Glen Lantz and Tina described Krueger's "finger knives". Nancy was startled to learn that she had been dreaming about the same mysterious figure. Tina's boyfriend Rod Lane came over to the house and, upon learning that her mother was gone, used this as an opportunity to have sex with his girlfriend. Tina and Rod went into her mother's room to make love. Afterward, they both went to sleep. Freddy Krueger appeared in Tina's dream and brutally murdered her, slashing her multiple times across her body with his claws. In the waking world, Tina's body began cartwheeling through the air as cuts began invisibly forming all over. Rod awakened to her screams, but seeing nobody in the room, was unable to help her. When Krueger was done, he let Tina's blood-soaked body drop to the floor. Notes & Trivia * * Christina Gray is a notable figure in horror film lore, for she is the first on-screen victim of serial killer/dream demon Freddy Krueger. * The character of Christina Gray is re-imagined in the 2010 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street, but she is re-named Kris Fowles and played by Katie Cassidy. * In one scene, Nancy Thompson has a dream in class where she sees Tina calling out to her from inside a blood-stained body bag. * lived at 620 Elm Street. The actual street address of the house that was used in the film was 620 Milwood Avenue in Los Angeles, California. IMDB; A Nightmare on Elm Street; Filming locations * Archival footage of Christina Gray was incorporated into the 1994 film Wes Craven's New Nightmare. * Archival footage of the death of is included in a recap in the beginning of Freddy vs. Jason. External Links * * Christina Gray at the Elm Street Wiki * Christina Grey at the Horror Film Wiki References Category:1969/Character births Category:1984/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies